O Mineiro e o Príncipe Encantado
by LizSmart
Summary: Anthony deseja se tornar um rico mineiro para resolver seus problemas pessoais. Janine deseja encontrar um príncipe encantado que a aceite como é. Poderão Sr. Roarke e Tatto realizarem suas fantasias?
1. Bem Vindos à Ilha da Fantasia!

Nota da autora:

_Olá a todos! Meu nick é Penny Century L e aqui estou, inaugurando minha primeira fanfic. Estou muito feliz, pois é a realização de um antigo sonho: ter um público para ler e comentar as minhas histórias. Isso é ótimo, pois aqui não existirá aquela barreira que sempre existe entre autores e leitores, poderei ler os comentários de todos e respondê-los, haverá um contato bem bacana entre nós, é o que eu espero ^^!_

_Como eu disse em meu perfil, gosto muito de escrever, principalmente histórias originais. Até algum tempo atrás eu tinha muito medo de mostrar meus escritos para as outras pessoas, temendo a reação e os possíveis comentários ácidos que sempre surgem. Mas recebi o incentivo de uma grande amiga e resolvi arriscar, pois, como diz aquele ditado, quem não arrisca não petisca. Lembrei-me de que as críticas e os comentários existem também para nos fazer crescer e melhorar nosso trabalho! É maravilhoso poder criar e imaginar histórias a partir do que gostamos, não é? Espero que gostem das minhas histórias e também comentem bastante, se possível!^-^_

Agradecimentos:

De todo o meu coração, quero agradecer à Silver Lady por estar me ajudando e apoiando, betando esta fanfic. Muito obrigada pelas suas palavras e dicas preciosas!

**O Mineiro/Príncipe Encantado**

Por Penny Century L

Capítulo I_ Bem vindos à Ilha da Fantasia!

Era mais uma linda manhã na Ilha da Fantasia, a ilha onde todos os sonhos se tornam realidade.

O avião já ia se aproximando, com o barulho característico do motor se tornando cada vez mais alto e chamando a atenção do pequeno Tatto, que já estava subindo a torre e preparando-se para tocar o sino. Assim que ele dobrou, gritou, apontando para o céu azul:

__O avião! O avião!

Sr. Roarke, elegantíssimo em seu terno branco e Tatto, que também não ficava atrás, aproximaram-se da baía a fim de receberem seus mais novos hóspedes.

__Está um lindo dia, não é patrão? __perguntou Tatto, com seu sorrisinho característico.

__É verdade, meu caro Tatto. E hoje será um grande dia, realizaremos duas incríveis fantasias. Venha, nossos hóspedes estão para chegar.

O avião já havia pousado na água e os hóspedes se preparavam para descer. Enquanto os funcionários se aproximavam com os colares de flores e as bebidas, Sr. Roarke pedia:

__Sorriam todos! Sorriam!

__Quem são os hóspedes de hoje e quais as suas fantasias patrão? __perguntou Tatto, tentando conter sua habitual curiosidade.

__Hoje, meu caro Tatto, receberemos o Sr. Anthony Match, um simples corretor de imóveis que deseja se tornar um mineiro muito rico. _respondeu o senhor Roarke, enquanto observava desembarcar um homem na casa dos quarenta anos, trajando um surrado terno cinza e com uma certa ansiedade no olhar.

__Um "simples" corretor de imóveis? Então quer dizer que ele não pagou o preço total da fantasia?

__Não, Tatto. Cobrei apenas a metade do Sr. Match. Não se lembra de que acabei de mencionar que a fantasia dele é ser um rico mineiro? __voltou a cabeça para a direção do avião, de onde saía uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e olhos claros e continuou: __E a nossa segunda hóspede é a Srta. Janine Oliver. Sua fantasia é um desejo muito comum entre as mulheres: encontrar um verdadeiro príncipe encantado.

__Ih, patrão. Acho melhor a Srta. Oliver embarcar no próximo avião.

__Ora, e por quê?

__Porque essa fantasia é impossível de se realizar.

Sr. Roarke soltou uma gostosa gargalhada com a afirmação do amiguinho de tantos anos. E respondeu:

__Tatto,você se esqueceu de que estamos na Ilha da Fantasia? Aqui, tudo é possível! Qualquer sonho pode se tornar realidade, até mesmo o da Srta. Oliver, por mais impossível que pareça.

__E... Ela é rica, patrão? Estou perguntando, sabe, porque talvez eu possa realizar a fantasia dela e me tornar seu príncipe encantado. __disse Tatto, dando uma piscadinha para Sr. Roarke.

__Tatto, meu pequeno mercenário. Será que você não pensa em outra coisa que não seja dinheiro?

__E tem outra coisa com a qual eu deva me importar, patrão?

Sr. Roarke preferiu fingir que não ouviu, pegou uma bebida e saudou os novos hóspedes que também estavam com seus refrescos nas mãos:

__Meus caros hóspedes, eu sou o senhor Roarke, seu anfitrião. Bem vindos à Ilha da Fantasia!

Anthony Match e Janine Oliver retribuíram a saudação levantando suas bebidas. Ambos nem imaginavam o que a realização de seus sonhos acarretaria em suas vidas.

* * *

__Sr. Roarke, sua ilha é mesmo maravilhosa! __foi a afirmação eufórica de Anthony Match, ao se aproximar. __Mal posso esperar para realizar minha fantasia.

__Sim Sr. Match, imagino o quanto esteja ansioso. Mas terá que ser um pouco paciente. Os preparativos da sua fantasia ainda não estão prontos. Assim que tudo estiver preparado, você será notificado em seu bangalô.

__Ótimo. Quanto mais cedo melhor! __lançou um olhar cauteloso para o Sr. Roarke e emendou _Por favor, não me entenda mal. É que estou muito ansioso.

__Isso é perfeitamente compreensível, Sr. Match. Agora, se me der licença, tenho outros hóspedes para receber. Até breve.

Após se despedir de Anthony Match, Sr. Roarke dirigiu-se à jovem Janine Oliver, que bebericava seu coquetel com um ar um tanto apreensivo.

__Olá, Srta. Oliver. O que está achando da Ilha da Fantasia?

__Oh, Sr. Roarke! A sua ilha é linda! A princípio pensei que se tratava de uma ilha paradisíaca, mas vejo que me enganei. É bastante movimentado por aqui! _disse meio nervosa, olhando para as pessoas que estavam caminhando ao redor deles e sacudindo a bebida de um lado para o outro. De repente, ouviu-se um estalo atrás da moça e ela assustou-se, derramando o coquetel no imaculado terno branco de Sr. Roarke.

__Essa não! __exclamou __Por favor, me desculpe, Sr. Roarke! __tirando um lenço da bolsa que trazia a tiracolo, começou a limpar a mancha, mas desistiu ao ver que o paletó havia estragado __Eu sou mesmo uma desastrada! É por isso que nenhum rapaz se interessa por mim!

__Está tudo bem, Srta. Oliver. __Sr. Roarke tranquilizou-a __ Tenho muitos outros ternos, este não me fará falta.

__Verdade?

__Sim, é verdade. Agora, diga-me: por que está tão tensa? Não me refiro pelo incidente há pouco, mas sim pela tensão que senti em você desde que desembarcou. Está preocupada com alguma coisa?

Atônita com a perspicácia de Sr. Roarke, Janine resolver expor o que estava preocupando-a até então:

__Bem, Sr. Roarke... É verdade, há algo me preocupando e muito. Eu estava pensando no avião que essa história da fantasia foi muita sandice de minha parte. É loucura! Será impossível encontrar um príncipe encantado que goste de mim do jeito que eu sou.

__Senhorita Oliver... Quanta insegurança! Você está na Ilha da Fantasia! Aqui não existem sonhos impossíveis. Tudo o que você mais desejar, combinado previamente comigo, se realizará. Até mesmo o sonho de encontrar o homem que idealiza. Se quiser, podemos cancelar tudo. Terá seu reembolso e a encaminharei para o próximo voo. Mas devo lembrá-la que, se desejar continuar, não haverá mais volta. Você terá que permanecer até o fim da fantasia.

Vendo que ela parecia estar um pouco mais aliviada, Sr. Roarke disse:

__Não precisa me dar a resposta agora. Se mudar de ideia, entre em contato comigo até hoje à noite. __voltando a cabeça para o outro lado, chamou: __Tatto!

Tatto não ouviu o chamado do patrão, pois estava ocupado paquerando uma das hóspedes que nem estava dando lhe dando bola. O Sr. Roarke esboçou uma carranca e voltou a chamá-lo, desta vez mais alto:

__Tatto!

O pequeno sobressaltou-se e veio correndo até eles:

_Chamou, patrão?

__Sim, chamei! __a expressão do senhor Roarke era séria e Tatto estagnou __Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não cortejar as hóspedes?

__Desculpe, patrão! _ele deu um sorrisinho _Mas ela é tão bonita que eu não resisti!

Anuviando a expressão e contendo-se para não dar uma gargalhada com as peripécias do velho amigo, Sr. Roarke disse:

__Bom, que isso não volte a acontecer. _Tatto assentiu e ele continuou _Por favor, leve a Srta. Oliver até suas acomodações e depois venha ao meu escritório. Precisamos supervisionar os preparativos das fantasias.

__Sim, patrão. Por aqui, senhorita.

__Obrigada, Sr. Roarke! _ ela acenou.

* * *

"_Essa ilha é mesmo fantástica!",_ pensou Anthony Match enquanto preparava seu banho de espuma.

Nunca em sua vida estivera hospedado em aposentos tão confortáveis antes. Aquilo era mesmo um sonho! E o melhor de tudo: estava se realizando!

Mal podia esperar para realizar o antigo desejo de se tornar um mineiro muito rico. O trabalho nas minas seria árduo, sabia disso, mas não tinha medo. Já pegara no pesado antes; quando menino, trabalhara muito de sol a sol na fazenda que seu pai possuíra. E todo aquele esforço valeria a pena! Voltaria para Phoenix rico e então seus colegas de trabalho parariam de zombar dele e Deb, sua ex-esposa, reataria o casamento. Também poderia pedir demissão daquele emprego que o consumia já há tantos anos. Tudo seria como antes! Tudo iria mudar para melhor!

As economias que fizera para pagar a fantasia valeriam o esforço. Tinham que valer.

* * *

Janine havia amado os aposentos, a recepção do Sr. Roarke e tudo o que cercava aquela ilha maravilhosa!

Pensara muito no que o Sr. Roarke lhe dissera pela manhã e tomara uma decisão: iria ficar e encarar o seu sonho. Não podia desistir de tudo agora! Estava tão perto de realizar seu desejo de encontrar o homem ideal, que a amasse pelo que ela era _uma completa desastrada _e se libertaria de vez de todas as lembranças ruins e decepções que tivera em seus relacionamentos anteriores. Encontraria seu príncipe encantado no dia seguinte! Precisava avisar ao Sr. Roarke que mudara de ideia.

Pegou o telefone da mesinha de cabeceira e discou para a recepção.

__Recepção. Em que podemos ajudar? _disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

__A-alô? _gaguejou, com voz rouca __Aqui fala Janine Oliver. Eu cheguei hoje... Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Roarke. É urgente.

__Boa-noite, srta. Oliver! O Sr. Roarke aguarda pela sua ligação. Um momento e iremos transferir seu telefonema.

Em menos de um minuto, Janine já ouvia a misteriosa voz de Roarke:

__Senhorita Oliver! Eu aguardava sua resposta. E então, qual é a sua decisão?

__Bem Sr. Roarke, eu pensei bastante e resolvi ficar. Quero muito realizar esse sonho!

__Então está decidido! Uma boa-noite e até amanhã!

__Boa-noite! __e desligou.

Em seu gabinete, Sr. Roarke, que naquele momento estava jogando xadrez com Tatto, disse:

__A Srta. Oliver resolveu ficar. Já está tudo pronto para a fantasia dos dois, Tatto?

__Sim, patrão. Xeque-mate! __exclamou animado o pequenino assistente.

__Deixarei que você ganhe hoje, Tatto. Estou muito feliz!

__Ora, Sr. Roarke! Estou ganhando por meus próprios méritos! O senhor está vendo, não é?... E diga-me: feliz com o quê?__perguntou, tamborilando os dedinhos na mesa.

Sr. Roarke deu uma risada e cruzou os dedos apoiando-os no queixo, gesto que fazia quando se encontrava satisfeito.

__Confesso que estou muito ansioso com as fantasias de amanhã, caro amigo. O Sr. Match e a Srta. Oliver terão uma agradável surpresa com a realização de seus desejos mais secretos...


	2. As Fantasias Começam

Capítulo II_ As fantasias começam

O sol raiou forte na Ilha da Fantasia. Sr. Roarke e Tatto já aguardavam a chegada de Anthony Match no saguão principal.

Anthony mal havia conseguido dormir de tanta ansiedade. Não conseguia parar de pensar que iria se tornar um homem rico naquele dia, e pela força de seu próprio trabalho.

Tomou um banho frio, vestiu uma camiseta leve de algodão e uma calça cáqui; praticamente engoliu o desjejum inteiro e já se preparava para sair quando ouviu batida na porta.

Era Aki, uma funcionária da Ilha, que veio lhe trazer uma enorme caixa branca e uma outra caixa, menor, de cor azul.

__O Sr. Roarke me pediu que lhe trouxesse isto. _disse _Ele e Tatto estão no saguão do hotel principal. O jipe está esperando pelo senhor lá fora. _e foi embora.

Anthony abriu a caixa maior, que continha uma camisa velha e suja, junto com uma calça jeans surrada e desbotada. Na caixa menor havia um par de sapatos igualmente velhos, de segunda mão, e um bilhete:

"_Estas são as roupas e os sapatos dignos de um mineiro trabalhador. Espero ter acertado suas medidas. Roarke."_

Anthony não gostou muito da surpresa e a contragosto vestiu as roupas e calçou os sapatos, que lhe serviram perfeitamente. Em seguida, saiu do bangalô e entrou no jipe que o aguardava, conduzindo-o sem demora até seu destino.

__Bom dia, Sr. Match! Vejo que as roupas e os sapatos lhe serviram! __disse Sr. Roarke alegremente.

Tatto tentou conter uma risadinha ao ver que Anthony Match não estava nem um pouco confortável naqueles trajes sujos, sendo que nem havia começado a trabalhar ainda! O embaraço dele era evidente em seu olhar e suas feições, a situação já não estava agradando-o nem um pouco.

__Chega de enrolação, Roarke! Tenho pressa em começar a ficar rico!

O sorriso no rosto de Sr. Roarke se desfez. A ambição de Match já havia cegado completamente sua lucidez. Era hora de pôr a fantasia em prática.

__Muito bem, Sr. Match... Como quiser. Mas antes preciso lhe dar um importante aviso: ainda há tempo para desistir de tudo e embarcar no avião que decolará hoje. Se quiser desistir, diga agora, caso contrário, depois que a fantasia se iniciar, não haverá volta.

_Está brincando? Não cheguei até aqui para desistir de tudo assim! _afirmou ele com as faces em fogo _Irei até o fim.

Nesse momento, o Sr. Roarke lançou a Anthony Match um daqueles olhares enigmáticos que Tatto conhecia tão bem. Quase sempre aquele olhar indicava que aquela fantasia traria muitas surpresas.

Sr. Roarke e Tatto levaram Anthony de jipe até seu destino, em uma parte bastante isolada da ilha. O "mineiro" desceu e ficou observando a paisagem fechada que se encontrava à sua frente.

Sr. Roarke fitou a expressão pensativa de Anthony por cerca de meio minuto, como se tentasse adivinhar o que se passava dentro dele. Em seguida, falou:

_Fique atento às minhas instruções: à sua esquerda há uma pequena estradinha, que segue por mais ou menos um quilômetro. Ao final dela há um declive, você deverá descer por ele e seguir em frente até ver um pequeno monte. Lá você encontrará a mina e suas ferramentas. Tatto e eu o encontraremos daqui a dois dias, do outro lado da montanha. Sua fantasia se inicia a partir de agora, Sr. Match. Tenha uma boa sorte.

__Boa sorte com sua fantasia, Sr. Match. _desejou Tatto.

Um sorriso de alegria e triunfo surgiu nos lábios de Anthony enquanto via os dois se afastarem. Começou a caminhar em direção à estradinha que o Sr. Roarke lhe indicara. Então parou e virou-se de repente:

_Daqui a dois dias você me encontrará rico, Roarke! Muito rico!... Tanto, que mal estarei dando conta de carregar as pedras preciosas que encontrarei na mina!

* * *

_Ah, meu Deus! É hoje, é hoje!... __exclamou Janine ao terminar de se aprontar para dar um passeio pela ilha. _É hoje que encontrarei meu Príncipe Encantado!

Abriu a porta do bangalô e deparou com uma manhã linda: o sol estava radiante, as flores haviam desabrochado e podia ouvir o lindo canto dos pássaros... Como em um verdadeiro conto de fadas!

Maquiou-se de leve, passou um perfuminho e um batom, pegou a bolsa e saiu. Poderia pegar o jipe e dar um passeio pela ilha, mas sentia-se tão bem disposta e feliz que decidiu ir a pé mesmo.

Não podia evitar admirar a bela paisagem que se encontrava à sua frente. Aquela ilha era um verdadeiro paraíso! O Sr. Roarke era mesmo um homem de muita sorte por poder realizar os sonhos das pessoas, vivendo e trabalhando ali, dando ordens...

Se não fosse por ele, teria acreditado que jamais poderia realizar seu maior desejo. É lógico que gostaria que um homem a amasse pelo que ela realmente era, com todas as suas qualidades e seus defeitos, mas isso era praticamente impossível. Era desastrada demais! Sem contar que estava cansada e decepcionada com os homens comuns: eles eram uns brutos, ignorantes e insensíveis! Partiam logo para o ataque, sem entender o que é o coração de uma mulher. Homens comuns não sabem o que é delicadeza, amor...

Sabia que seu príncipe não iria decepcioná-la. Ele sim a trataria como uma verdadeira dama, lhe seria gentil e fiel e lhe proporcionaria momentos que antes só acreditava existirem em seus sonhos.

Caminhou durante toda a manhã, parando apenas para tomar fôlego. Nem prestou atenção aonde ia, mas percebeu que se afastara muito do bangalô, pois de repente viu-se em meio a uma mata fechada e escura. Deu as costas com a intenção de voltar, mas percebeu que estava dentro da mata e não conseguia ver nenhuma saída. Não fazia ideia de como viera parar ali!

Janine começou a entrar em desespero embora dissesse a si mesma para ter calma. Correu para todos os lados, mas aquilo só serviu para aumentar seu pânico. "_Oh, não! Estou perdida! E agora? Como vou fazer para sair daqui?"_

Que lado da ilha devia ser aquele? Como pudera andar tanto assim e não ver para onde ia? Era mesmo uma desastrada, exatamente como sua mãe lhe dizia! Não viu outra alternativa a não ser gritar:

__Socorro! Por favor, me ajudem! Senhor Roarke! Tatto! Alguém... Estou perdida!

Ajoelhou-se, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar: _"Oh, Senhor! Sou muito jovem para morrer solteira... E virgem! E sem realizar minha fantasia de encontrar o príncipe dos meus sonhos infantis!"_

Janine gritou tanto que achou que iria ficar sem voz e sentiu sede. Não ouvia o som de nenhum riacho por perto, mas sua garganta estava muito seca, precisava de água! Recomeçou a caminhar, por tanto tempo que sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Estava sempre atenta a qualquer ruído, a fim de encontrar nem que fosse uma pequena fonte.

Após mais algum tempo de caminhada, ela ouviu um pequeno burburinho, parecendo água corrente. Reuniu todas as suas forças e começou a correr em direção ao som, que ia ficando cada vez mais forte. Foi quando avistou um rio e foi em direção a ele, bebendo a água com sofreguidão. Seus músculos começaram a relaxar e ela se sentiu mais leve. Tanto que não percebeu que algo se aproximava. Somente quando ouviu o estalo de um galho se partindo que se sobressaltou e levantou a cabeça.

__Oh, não...

Movendo-se lentamente em sua direção, vinha um enorme puma. Ele a fitava diretamente e se movia devagar, numa espécie de dança, como se tivesse a intenção de hipnotizá-la, preparando-se para dar o bote.

Janine queria gritar bem alto por ajuda, mas o medo a silenciou. Ficou ali, diante do riacho, paralisada.

__Ah... _balbuciou _O... O que foi? Eu estava bebendo a água do seu rio? A-ah, mas eu ia deixar um pouquinho para você...!

"_Ah, Janine! Sua imbecil! Inventando desculpas para um animal que está prestes a estraçalhá-la! Preferia a sensação de estar perdida..."._

Sem saber de onde tirou coragem, Janine começou a arrastar-se para trás, para evitar a inevitável aproximação do puma. Imediatamente o bicho soltou um protesto feroz, o que fez com que Janine se assustasse e caísse no rio. Levada pela rápida e forte correnteza, e ainda tomada pelo medo, Janine não conseguiu mais raciocinar com clareza. Foi quando ela sentiu uma forte batida na cabeça e imediatamente ficou tudo escuro.


End file.
